IBC 13 Brings Back "Iskul Bukol" Now In A Millennial High School Level for Young Girls
November 30, 2016 Tito, Vic and Joey of Iskul Bukol * The old-turned-millennial era of Iskul Bukol and T.O.D.A.S. remained itself as IBC-13's best. * IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services teamed-up to beef up the revival of Iskul Bukol which will now concentrate on a high school level as a new format and a new era for the young and cute high school teenagers. * Tonton Gutierrez dubbed as the "King of All Media" confirmed as the lead star of the new Iskul Bukol by introducing a new batch of high school. * Introducing Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit confirmed as the three high school characters * Fans expressed their excitement about the restoration of the sitcom aligned to the K-12 high school curriculum by educating its viewers about Philippine basic education and Filipino learners. * Under the production of IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services * The sitcom will now be set in Diliman High School, the learner-centered and curriculum-based public high school as the current setting for the new Iskul Bukol as the Diliman High School era which regulated by the Department of Education (DepEd), a responsible for the K–12 basic education. After dominating its huge success of the traditional dramas (soap operas and drama anthology) and fantaseryes, musical variety shows, game shows and reality talent search, high-quality news and public service, and its weekend unmatched sports coverage of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) season, IBC-13 will now brought back the undisputed comedy fare of Philippine TV. The Kapinoy network is maintaining its stronghold in the millennial market by making a revival of the legendary 70s and 80s sitcom Iskul Bukol, which was top-billed by Tito, Vic and Joey as one of the most popular sitcoms in the history of Philippine television. Tonton Gutierrez of Iskul Bukol This time, they are no longer part of Wanbol University, due to a public high school level in the millennial market and the young market for the new Iskul Bukol, which will now aligned to the K-12 high school curriculum by concentrating on a high school education with a new cast by introducing the new set of high school characters (a mix of its high school students, teachers and a gay principal). Bida Best 2016 second runner-up and the Teen Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano, the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz and the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit will topbill the first-ever curriculum-based sitcom as the three high school classmate girls, with veteran actor Tonton Gutierrez, dubbed as the King of All Media, in his very first primetime TV sitcom as the Diliman High School era after 33 years and more than two decades in local showbiz industry. This will be under the production of IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS) which took over the revival of the sitcom, Iskul Bukol will be similar to ABS-CBN's defunct youth-oriented sitcom Luv U which will be the same in terms of using a high school uniforms and educate its viewers about Philippine basic education and Filipino learners, according to the K-12 basic education curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd). The setting for the new Iskul Bukol will be in Diliman High School, the learner-centered and curriculum-based public high school as the current setting for the sitcom which will feature the millennial high school characters. It is very pretty that Joyce and Keith will portray the role of the Escalera sisters (Joyce is a cute and sassy high school girl and Keith is an ordinary high school teenager), the gorgeous siblings which was patterned after the Escalera brothers, originally portrayed by Tito Sotto and Joey de Leon (Joey is currently topbill the Saturday night gag show T.O.D.A.S.). While Raisa plays the role of Raisa Ungasis, the attractive and intelligent high school girl which patterned after Victorio Ungasis, originally portrayed by Vic Sotto. Tonton will play the role of Joyce and Keith's father Tonton Escalera, whose patterned after Mr. Escalera, the father of the Escalera siblings originally played by the late Rod Navarro. On the other one, Cosplay Queen Alodia Gosiengfiao will play the role of Teacher Alodia Montenegro, the very nice teacher of Diliman High School. It also told that teen actor Patrick Destura will also part of the cast of the new Iskul Bukol. as he plays the the very popular high school boy who develops a crush on Joyce as a love interest. The gay radio-TV host personality Mr. Fu as the high school principal of Diliman High School. Mely Tagasa, who plays the role of Miss Tapia in the original 70s and 80s sitcom, is back on IBC-13 and this time as the only member of the original cast to turn into a curriculum-based sitcom as the resident teacher of Diliman High School. Patrisha Samson as Patrisha Vega, a pretty classmate who plays a bestfriend of the high school girl in class of Diliman High School. Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Chantal Videla, Andres Muhlach (son of actor Aga Muhlach, actress and former beauty queen Charlene Gonzales and his daughter Atasha Muhlach), Nathaniel Britt and introducing Angelica Marañon also attend the cast of Iskul Bukol as their high school classmate boys. Amanda Lapus who plays the role as Ma'am Amanda, the beautiful teacher of Diliman High School whose teach her classmates and a good friend of Teacher Alodia. Meanwhile, Tess Antonio will also part of the school-oriented sitcom. Victor Basa will be part of the sitcom as Victor, Aning's assistant while Robby Mananquil will also play the role of Robby, the coach of Diliman High School. Also part of the cast are comedienne Cacai Bautista as Keith's nanny and the maid in the Escalera family Yaya Cacai. Gian Sotto as Raisa's father Luigi Ungasis, Dang Cruz played the role as the maid in the Ungasis parents Yaya Janice, Giselle Sanchez as Patrick's mother, Manny Castañeda as Patrick's grandfather, and Matthew Mendoza as Patrisha's father Anthony Vega. It is very nice to here that IBC-13 is bringing back one of the most popular and iconic sitcom of all time which will be under the line producer of Secarats led by the owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. Joyce, Keith and Raisa are pretty for the high school characters which was similar to the egendary Tito, Vic and Joey. As for the owner and producer of Secarats Talent Management Services, his focus right now to become the number three (3) TV network and produce quality young talents and artists.